Luna Infinita
by LunaEstival
Summary: Una historia alternativa de lo que pudo ser la vida de la Princesa de C.C, Bra era ahora una mujer de sentimientos y anhelos en su corazón, los invito a descubrirlos...gracias por la oportunidad y nos leemos muy pronto!. Capítulo II UP! / PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes a todos, ésta es una nueva historia que planeo continuar; gira alrededor de otro de mis personajes favoritos, a pesar de que no hubo mucho sobre ella. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Muy buenas lunas a todos y muchas gracias por la oportunidad.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra y arte de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **MI VIDA ES ASÍ, YO SOY ASÍ**

 _Quisiera saber realmente qué fue lo que sucedió para que dos personas tan opuestas entre sí llegaran a estar juntas y no se trata de sentirme disconforme con eso, muy por el contrario...¡ellos son la pareja perfecta!. Para mi no hay dudas, desde pequeña pude percibir aquello que solo podíamos ver nosotros, los que mirábamos de cerca su relación. Son demasiado diferentes y eso precisamente hace que los vea tan unidos y tan perfectos juntos. Sí lo sé, soy su hija y obviamente por eso estoy diciendo éstas cosas, pero honestamente algún día quisiera encontrar y tener un amor como el suyo._

 _Mi madre es por excelencia el alma de nuestra casa, siempre brillante, siempre muy alegre y comprensiva, muchas veces me pregunto si realmente imaginó en algún momento de su adolescencia que se casaría con un hombre como mi padre, para mí; él es el hombre perfecto, pero sé que es muy difícil si se trata de otras personas que no seamos su familia. Me ha tocado lidiar con sus celos, siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo, pero nunca me disgustó; hasta Trunks a veces me envidiaba por eso, al parecer con él fue un poco más despreocupado. Nunca iba a mis actuaciones de la escuela por voluntad propia, mamá lo obligaba a ir chantajeándolo quien sabe con qué cosa, pero siempre lograba su propósito._

 _Yo cumplí hace poco la mayoría de edad y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, extraño mucho las tardes en familia, los pastelillos de mi abuelita y el carácter tan pacífico de mi abuelito; extraño aquellas peleas tan divertidas con mi hermano y sobre todo; extraño a esos dos seres a los que tanto amo, a mis padres. Tuve que mudarme cerca de la universidad para poder habituarme y acostumbrarme a la vida fuera de la Corporación Cápsula, siempre pensé que quería ser científica al crecer pero descubrí que lo mío no va por ahí. Me encanta el diseño, el arte y sobre todo la moda._

 _Sé que a mi padre le hubiese gustado que sea aquella Princesa guerrera que seguro soñó que yo sería pero, esto es lo que a mí me gusta y me hace feliz. Ya llevo ocho meses aquí en la Capital del Norte y aunque no está tan lejos de casa, todos los trabajos, amistades y programa académico no me dejan ir a visitarlos más de dos o tres veces a la semana. Sé que algún día podré ver mis sueños hechos realidad y mi felicidad será plena y es por eso que me esfuerzo por ser siempre la mejor, creo que eso lo heredé de mamá._

 _Aunque no lo quise en la universidad me volví muy conocida desde que llegué y es que ser uno de los herederos de la empresa más grande y prestigiosa del mundo sería una gran ventana pero también una gran barrera. Mucha gente ni siquiera me conocía, pero pensaban que jamás les dirigiría la palabra todo por ser Bra, hija de la multimillonaria Bulma Briefs y su joven y apuesto marido. ¡Qué tontería más grande!, al leer aquellas portadas en los periódicos y revistas el malhumor que mi padre me heredó salía a relucir, mi madre era incluso menor que él, pero no era una saiyajin, su juventud no duraría una eternidad; mientras que papá parecía estar en sus tempranos cuarenta, todo un partido y hombre deseado._

 _La rabia me invadía cuando escuchaba a las mujeres e incluso a otras estudiantes de mi universidad hablando de mi padre!, aún parezco recordar sus palabras, pasó cuando apenas tenía dos semanas aquí…_

\- No tengo idea de qué hace ese hombre tan guapo como él al lado de esa anciana. – _Un grupo de jóvenes entraba a los servicios después de las clases de deporte y Bra pudo oírlas, ella se encontraba cambiándose de ropa dentro de uno de los cubículos._

\- Qué más crees que le vea?, tiene muchísimo dinero!, es multimillonaria!, cualquiera con ese dinero puede comprarse un marido como ese, además dicen por ahí que tiene dos hijos de él. – _Decía otra de las muchachas._

\- Pues el hijo está para comérselo, se parece mucho a ese hombre tan apuesto, te imaginas?, cuánto dinero gastará en cremas y operaciones anti arrugas jajaja.

 _Todo lo que oía era demasiado, siempre había sido una muchacha tranquila, con un carácter supremo digno de llamarse hija del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, pero no llegaba al extremo de lastimar a nadie. Pero ésta vez, sentía que el odio corría por sus venas y como las ganas de destruirlo todo aumentaban. Tuvo que contenerse las ganas de darles una buena paliza._

 _Abrió el cubículo y salió como si nada de ahí, miraba a las muchachas con un semblante soberbio y menospreciando todo a su paso, iba con la cabeza alta, orgullosa de su procedencia. Se paró junto a ellas frente al gran espejo y desencapsuló su kit de maquillaje, las miraba de reojo mientras que las muchachas solo enmudecieron, la habían reconocido, como no hacerlo si era la viva imagen de su madre._

\- No saben lo ridícula que es la gente que critica algo de lo que no sabe absolutamente nada y es que…me parece que su tiempo es tan patéticamente inservible que se dedican a eso, pero…déjenme decirles una cosa, chicas – _Les sonreía a pesar de todo lo que había oído_ –Mi padre y mi madre se aman, no son una anciana y un hombre de cuarenta años, ambos tienen la misma edad taradas y sépanlo, soy su hija y no quiero volver a oírlas cuchicheando por los rincones porque les juro que me las van a pagar.

\- Perdón… ¿tú eres la heredera de la C.C? – _Le dijo una muchacha de cabellos rojizos y enormes ojos verdes._

\- La misma, soy una de los herederos…mi hermano mayor es el otro.

\- Perdona a mis amigas por favor, a veces es difícil hacer que se callen.

\- Hmmmp, que no se repita. – _Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, guardó todas sus cosas y salió elegantemente de ahí, con ese porte y gracia dignos de la realeza saiyajin._

 **…**

 _Sé que a veces puedo ser un poco agresiva pero es mi naturaleza, si no me sacaran tanto de mis casillas no llegaría a esto. Pero en fin, ya estaba más tranquila después de eso aquellas muchachas no volvieron a referirse así de mi familia, lo sé porque las asusté con mis palabras, obvio si soy Bra la temible jaja, así me llama Goten…ese tonto, la verdad es que lo extraño mucho, a pesar de ser un descuidado y relajado siempre me robaba una sonrisa sincera, sé que esto está mal pero, siempre me gustó su forma de ser tan despreocupada. Tan espontáneo, tan gracioso, tan…lindo, sí, para mi Goten era el hombre más lindo que haya podido conocer, pero para él. Para él siempre fui y seré la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, la niñita a quien molestaba, la mocosa berrinchuda que los acusaba. Sé que siempre me verá de esa forma, sus ojos me lo dicen. Al menos me lo dijeron la última vez que lo vi._

 _En parte el que haya decidido alejarme de la Capital del Oeste fue porque no quería volver a verlo, detestaba verlo con esa muchacha tan tonta llamada Pares, en fin…mi vida ha sido casi siempre feliz y no puedo quejarme, lo he tenido todo y lo tengo. Casi todo lo que quiero, aunque a él no puedo tenerlo. He salido con otros muchachos que conocí aquí, es muy gracioso ya que cada vez que estaba en alguna cita, mi padre me llamaba, era increíble, desde tan lejos estaba pendiente de mi ki y de quién estaba conmigo, mi papi…siempre tan sobreprotector._

 _Mamá si estaba al pendiente de mis sentimientos hacía el mejor amigo de mi hermano y yo no le había contado nada, ella lo descubrió y bueno, se lo conté todo. Siempre he confiado en ella a ojos cerrados. A veces me pregunto, ¿mamá habrá sido como yo cuando era joven?, hace unos años revisando en el laboratorio antiguo de mamá, encontré un álbum de fotos._

 _Eran de hace varios años ya que ella y sus amigos se veían bastante jóvenes, el Señor Gokú era un niño en esas épocas. Miraba las fotos y no podía evitar sonreír, aquellas sí que eran verdaderas amistades, Gokú, Krilin, Ten, Chaos, Oolong, el Maestro Roshi, la Tortuga, Lunch y…Yamcha, aquello sí que me perturbó. En varias de las fotografías aparecían él y mi madre muy cariñosos, abrazados e incluso en situaciones muy sugerentes, a esa edad yo era aún muy inocente y no comprendía bien por qué estaban ellos así, cometí el grave error de llevar ese álbum fotográfico decidida a preguntarle a papá la razón, mamá no estaba en casa así que no me quedaba de otra, en ese momento no medí las consecuencias de aquello._

 _Me acerqué a la Cámara de gravedad y presioné el botón de comunicación, mi papi me contestó muy malhumorado pero abrió la puerta. Cuando le pregunté sobre aquellas fotos, pude ver su reacción, estaba enojadísimo, me arrebató las fotos y me dijo que me marchase, que hablaría con mi mamá, que no eran nada, que aquellas fotos ni siquiera deberían existir. Aquél día fui testigo de una gran pelea entre ellos dos, uno recriminaba al otro la existencia de aquellos recuerdos, llegando la noche me sentí tan culpable._

 _-_ No deberías conservar eso!, cuál es la finalidad de guardar todas esas tonterías? _– Cuestionaba iracundo mi padre._

 _-_ Son mis recuerdos, mi juventud, en esos años ni siquiera nos conocíamos Vegeta _\- Contestaba mamá, al parecer aquello era muy importante para ella._

 _-_ Pudiste guardar algunas, en donde no aparezcas así con ese gusano, tu hija las ha visto! _– En ese momento me sentí mal, no quería causar una pelea entre ellos, solo fue curiosidad._

 _-_ Ella es muy pequeña, no creo que entienda de qué se tratan esas fotos, por qué mejor no me dices que aún sientes celos de Yamcha? – _Escuchaba el tono de voz de mi madre algo distinto._

 _-_ No tengo ánimos para discutir eso, solamente evita que sucedan éstas tonterías _– Vi que mi papá salía de la habitación con un semblante muy serio. Se quedó mirándome pues yo estaba fuera de la habitación recostada contra la pared y a punto de llorar. Había sido la causante de algo que no quería._

 _-_ No llores…nadie jamás merece ver esas lágrimas. Vamos a cenar – _Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al comedor, cenamos en silencio; yo la verdad no tenía casi nada de hambre, él como siempre devoró toda su cena, terminé y subí a mi habitación a descansar un rato y tomar un baño;_ mamá _después subió a mi habitación y me contó según ella en una versión inocente, que Yamcha había sido su pareja durante una parte importante de su vida. Desde ese día jamás pude volver a verlo con los mimos ojos, sin quererlo realmente algo dentro de mí se negaba a imaginarlo y simplemente un recelo creció hacia él. Al igual que para mi padre, empezó a ser un insecto para mí, prefería tenerlo lejos._

 **…**

 _Así transcurrían mis días, estaba feliz. Recibí una llamada hoy, un muchacho que había conocido hace unos meses en la universidad y me gustaba mucho me había invitado a salir, iríamos el día de mañana en la tarde al cine, de seguro será muy divertido. Soy joven, tengo todo el derecho de intentar encontrar el amor, el amor correspondido ya que, tengo uno imposible y es mejor que de una vez por todas lo olvide. Junior es el indicado, estaba segura…bueno, era la tercera vez en lo que va de estos meses en que estoy segura de encontrar al amor y eso no sucede,pero de todas maneras lo intentaré no tengo nada que perder. Al menos sé que con Junior puedo compartir algo y él no verá como a un fenómeno, él también tiene procedencia de otro planeta me lo había contado el día anterior, su padre también era de una raza desconocida del espacio y moría de ganas por conocer más sobre él y su familia. Él es un muchacho muy lindo, aunque lo notaba bastante misterioso a veces. Definitivamente lo haré, le dará una oportunidad al amor ésta vez._

 _Lo intentaré…_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo introductorio, espero sus opiniones y críticas. Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, demoré un poco en actualizar este fic...pero aquí ando...me había olvidado de él, bueno espero que los que lo lean me dejen alguna opinión para saber si debo continuarlo o no, espero les agrade este capítulo. Un abrazo enorme a todas y todos y nos leemos muy pronto! Au Revoir :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAN DE METERSE EN MI VIDA?**

 _Me alistaba demasiado emocionada para salir en aquella especial cita con Junior, a pesar de lo misterioso y tímido que suele ser, se atrevió a invitarme a salir y bueno yo…no pude negarme. Me repetía a mí misma que era momento de olvidar aquellos recuerdos de mi descabellado amor por el mejor amigo de mi hermano y qué mejor que saliendo con un muchacho guapo y encantador, como dice mi abuelita._

 _Eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la tarde, estaba bastante soleado aun así que elegí un atuendo acorde al momento. Un lindo y entallado short jean y un top de tiras negro, con un chaleco a juego con el short, unas panties rasgadas bastante lindas y unos tacones negros preciosos, cuando los vi…fue amor a primera vista. Me maquillé suavemente los labios y puse un poco de delineador oscuro a mis ojos, después de todo mi padre tenía razón; el maquillaje era ridículo, la verdadera belleza se hereda jajaja mi papi, no sé si lo dijo por mamá o por él._

 _Recogí en una alta coleta mi largo cabello y tomé mi bolso, me iba a encontrar con mi nuevo amigo en el café bar que estaba cercano a la universidad, además estaba en todo su apogeo; ahí solía ir de vez en cuando con mis nuevas amigas. Salí de mi departamento y bajé por el elevador panorámico, la vista de la ciudad era bellísima. En ese momento la nostalgia me embargó, extrañaba a mi familia pero ya los vería pronto. Había hablado con mamá cerca del mediodía y le dije que iría este sábado a verlos, ¡así que solo dos días me aguardaban para verlos nuevamente!_

 _Iba un poco retrasada ya que habíamos acordado a las cuatro, pero bueno le advertí que quizás llegaba un poquito tarde. Pensaba en ir volando pero desistí finalmente no quize arruinarme la ropa ni mi cabello, decidí abordar un taxi y dirigirme al café bar, mi celular empezó a sonar y en la pantalla vi el número de papá._

-¡¿Papi?!…¡que sorpresa que tú me estés llamando! _– Le dije, me gustaba mucho su carácter, aunque todos me decían que era un gruñón y un hombre frío…con nosotros (al menos conmigo) nunca lo fue, Trunks me dijo que con él en un inicio fue un tanto indiferente, pero bien todos sabemos su historia y lo adoro y admiro por eso; sé que vivió momentos muy duros y aun así hizo a un lado ese orgullo por nosotros, su familia._

-Hmmmmp…así que planeas venir el sábado…¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo habías dicho?, tu madre me lo acaba de decir. Ya que me debes una disculpa por no aparecerte por aquí el lunes, quedamos en que entrenarías un poco, estás perdiendo condiciones mocosa. _-Escuché su voz, lo noté un poco incómodo y molesto, no es para menos. Había quedado en ir a casa para entrenar juntos pero se me hizo imposible._

 _-_ Lo siento papi, tuve un trabajo muy extenso y complicado, el tiempo se me hizo muy corto…¿perdóname si?, te prometo que este fin de semana entrenaremos _-Le dije, era cierto, tenía muchas ganas de aprender alguna que otra técnica nueva para mostrársela a Junior._

-Eso espero…sino hasta la mocosa de Gohan te superará y sabes lo que opino sobre eso…- _Me dijo, sabía exactamente como darme en el orgullo, si bien crecí prácticamente con Pan como mi mejor amiga, tuvimos unas diferencias y bueno…ya no somos tan cercanas, a veces quisiera llamarla y decirle que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar pero siempre desisto, ¡maldito orgullo que me heredaste papá!_

-Sí sí…ya lo sé, te veo el sábado papá, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada _– Estaba algo irritada, no me gustaba que papá me recuerde que Pan era mejor guerrera que yo._

-Hmmmp, tu verás mocosa _. – Cortó la llamada, tenía que calmarme, ahora mismo no era momento para dramas, pasaría una linda y espléndida tarde con aquel muchacho, con él compartía más cosas de las que hubiese querido, también era un buen guerrero, le conté algunas cosas sobre mi familia, intenté omitir algunos detalles que no debería saber, pero en general supo que mi padre es un guerrero Súper Saiyajin y que por ende yo también tengo esa vena. Me sorprendí cuando él me dijo que su padre conoció al señor Gokú cuando era un niño , pero que su encuentro fue bastante eventual y ya no supo nunca más de él._

 _Era extraño que el destino me haya hecho coincidir con él, siempre había conocido muchachos, completamente terrícolas y no sé, nunca sentí atracción alguna, es complicado. Lo de Goten fue muy diferente, desde pequeña estuve enamorada de él, era algo así como una idealización del amor, pensaba que era como el Príncipe que vendría algún día a rescatarme y que juntos nos iríamos cabalgando en su caballo blanco. Pero aquellas historias de príncipes y princesas que mamá me contaba de pequeña no existen, Goten es un tonto que se deja llevar por una linda sonrisa y una cara bonita, además de un cuerpo envidiable y bien formado. Maldito tonto, a esa mujer que ahora paseaba de la mano se le notaba muy hermosa, sí. Pero es obvio que le falta inteligencia, una que a mí me sobra._

 _Pero lo triste es que Goten jamás me verá como a una mujer, no sé por qué pero me atreví a confesarle que me gustaba y el muy idiota solo se echó a reír pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo, desde ese momento decidí olvidarlo, me di cuenta de que yo en realidad merezco un hombre que no se burle de mi de esa manera, sino uno que me ame tal cual soy y sobre todo de dónde vengo. Goten respeta y le teme mucho a papá, sé que lo hubiese matado si se hubiese enterado de mis sentimientos aunque yo haya sido la culpable. Suspiré agobiada, en fin…ya lograría olvidar a ese torpe._

 _Llegué al café bar, estaba lleno de gente; en el camino encontré a varios conocidos de la universidad, uno que otro tonto que me guiñaba un ojo o me decía algo cuando me veía pasar, no le hice caso a nadie solo buscaba con la mirada a Junior que me dijo que estaría en una mesa en el mezzanine del lugar, logré ver una mesa con una sola persona en ella, lo vi de espaldas pero lo reconocí al instante, me acerqué como pude caminando entre toda esa gente._

-Junior, enserio perdóname por la demora…no encontraba las llaves de mi departamento _. – Una mentira piadosa para que no piense que soy una tardona no estaba mal, ¿no?_

-Bra, estás bellísima…no te preocupes por eso, de todas maneras la música está muy buena y además hace un momento que Ian se acaba de marchar, tomamos un trago para pasar el momento, él estaba esperando a su novia.

-Vaya, me hubiera gustado saludarlo…aunque bueno mañana es probable que lo vea, llevamos la materia de diseño visual juntos.

-Sí me lo comentó, por cierto Bra…perdóname por no haberme fijado hasta este momento, pero tus ojos son realmente hermosos, incluso en la oscuridad se ven…preciosos. – _Me dijo mirándome fijamente, la verdad es que Junior sabía muy bien cómo tratarme, nada que ver con el idiota de Goten._

-Muchas gracias…ehhhh ¿qué te parece si pedimos unas bebidas? – _No sé por qué me puse tan nerviosa, él se estaba acercando más a mí y no supe cómo reaccionar, bien quiero salir con él, olvidar a Goten y todo eso…pero tampoco quiero que las cosas vayan tan rápido, ¡por Kami! Hasta sueno como una señora y eso que solo tengo diecinueve, debería dejarme llevar._

 _-_ Sí, no tengo ningún inconveniente _– Me sonrió, vaya que tiene una sonrisa encantadora._

 _El mesero se acercó cordialmente y ambos pedimos unas bebidas, una piña colada para empezar no estaba nada mal. Él pidió un whisky, ambos hablábamos de buena gana, riéndonos y contándonos lo ocurrido en la universidad y con los muchachos en la semana._

 _Mi padre me había entrenado bien, era yo la comodina que no se acostumbraba a estar entrenando tan empeñosamente como lo hacía él, pero algo sabía. Siempre me repetía que era bueno que sepa algunas cosas básicas y al menos defenderme por si ocurre alguna emergencia. Bien, no pude evitar sentir el ki de Goten y mi hermano bastante cerca, ¿Qué venían a hacer hasta la Capital del Norte? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué tenían que venir exactamente a este lugar?, vaya suerte la mía. Oculté mi ki, solo esperaba que no den conmigo de ninguna manera, sería muy incómodo para mi…Tener a mi hermano y presentarle a Junior y menos aún a Goten, no…ni hablar._

-¿Bra, estás bien? Te noto algo extraña – _Me dijo, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?, después de todo los ki de ese par no creo que pasen desapercibidos para alguien que sabe de luchas._

-Ehhh…sí, estoy bien…es solo que…

-Ya sé, también sentiste ambas presencias, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que…

-¡Bra!- _Escuché la voz de mi hermano llamándome_ – Aléjate de él inmediatamente – _Me ordenó, pero… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué debía de alejarme de Junior?_

-¿Qué sucede? – _Pregunté confundida, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando._

-Acaso estás loca, ¿qué papá no te enseño a distinguir bien los ki? – _Observé el rostro de mi hermano, estaba furioso; miraba a Junior de una manera horrible, no entendía por qué…Junior solo ha sido bueno y simpático conmigo, se estaban pasando de los límites._

-Oigan ustedes, ¿Puedo saber qué rayos les pasa?, ¡están interrumpiendo MI CITA! – _Les grite, qué se creían para hacerme este escándalo._

-Deja de comportarte como una tonta, este sujeto pertenece a la familia del mal.

-¿La familia del mal? – _Miré a Junior, él estaba tranquilo, su semblante se notaba relajado, parece que la presencia de Trunks y Goten no le afectaron. Hasta sonreía tranquilamente, no sabía qué pensar._

-Es cierto – _Lo escuché decir_ – Bra, recuerdas que te dije que aun habían muchas cosas sobre mí que me faltaban por contarte, pues ésta es una de ellas. – _Lo quede viendo fijamente, ¡por ahí debió de empezar!_

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – _Le dije muy enojada, después de todo aquello si era importante, debió decírmelo primero._

-Porque aún no teníamos la confianza suficiente, no suelo ir por ahí contándole a la gente que soy hijo de Garlic, el Rey de los demonios. – _Lo dijo de una manera tan simple, que realmente no supe si aquello era bueno o malo._

-Bra, mi padre murió hace muchos años…muchísimos en realidad, sé que mi hermano quiso tomar venganza y atacó la tierra, pero yo no soy como ellos, tienes que creerme. Que hayamos coincidido fue realmente una casualidad. – _Me miró, vi sinceridad en su mirada, ¿Por qué no podría ser posible?, si papá pudo cambiar…un demonio también podría…¿o no?_

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en que lo que dices es cierto? – _Le cuestionó mi hermano._

-Ahora mismo lo estás comprobando, intento resolver pacíficamente este mal entendido, vivo en la Tierra hace muchos años, muchos más que los que tienen ustedes, fui testigo de todo lo ocurrido con Majin boo o Bills, sé sobre sus padres y créanme…no tendría sentido alguno volver a lo mismo, lamentablemente no puedo borrar la presencia maligna de mi interior, pertenezco a esa familia, de nacimiento. Pero fui expulsado, nunca fui lo suficientemente desgraciado para merecer ese infierno y en parte me alegra… - _Su confesión me cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¿Había estado viviendo una amistad con un demonio? Que seguro tenía muchos años, cientos quizás…me sentí extraña, por una parte me enojé mucho con él por haberme ocultado la verdad pero por otro, lo comprendía…sabía que no todo podía ser tan malo, él no me había dañado, para él debo ser indefensa; aun así se ha acercado a mí, se ha ganado mi confianza y mi cariño. No debo juzgarlo tan precipitadamente, mamá siempre me dice que hasta lo más malo y hostil tiene algo bueno, muy en el fondo…solo debo buscarlo y encontrarlo, como ella hizo con papá._

 _-Papá viene para acá, esto se puede salir de control si no lo detenemos…no sé qué se le pasará por la mente, pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno, Bra…es mejor que nos vayamos – Mi hermano me tomó de la mano y me alejaba de Junior._

-Ve con ellos, no hagas alguna travesura , preciosa. Te veo pronto. _-Me sonrió, confío en él y en cada una de sus palabras._

-Bra, es hora de marcharnos…deja de mirarlo así, ¡no es momento para tus tonterías! _– La voz de Goten me hiso despertar, ¿Qué se creía para decirme que hacer o que no?_

-Puedo mirarlo si a mí se me da la gana, o qué Goten… ¿Acaso estás celoso? _– Me atreví a decirle, mi hermano me miró extrañado, pero no le hice caso, miraba desafiantemente a Goten. Junior por su parte de marchó rápidamente del lugar ocultando su ki._

-Deja de decir tonterías y vayámonos a casa, papá se acerca _._

-Váyanse ustedes, yo vivo aquí. Ustedes son quienes han venido a interrumpir todo, ¿oyeron?. Ël pensaba decírmelo, pero no…tenían que aparecer y echar a perder todo.

-No te pienso dejar aquí con ese demonio dando vueltas, no sé por qué…pero no confío del todo en sus palabras _–Trunks y sus presentimientos._

-Pues no iré, estoy harta de que me traten como si fuese una niña, ¡no lo soy!...ya no más, déjenme en paz, si me equivoco o no, quiero que sea decisión y culpa mía…si papá viene yo hablaré con él, pero márchense…¡Quiero estar sola!

-Dices que no eres una niña, pero te comportas como una… ¿por qué siempre todo tiene que ser como tú quieres? – _Escuché al tarado hablar, en estos momentos no sé qué se le pasaba por la mente. Pero no tenía ningún derecho de hablarme de esa manera._

-¡Cállate idiota!... ¿Por qué no vas a ver si a tu noviecita ya le nació alguna neurona?, ¡déjame en paz insecto! – _Furiosa salí a toda prisa de aquel lugar, donde algunas personas se dieron cuenta de nuestra discusión…enseguida me elevé por los cielos, estaba furiosa, ese idiota ¿qué se habrá creído para meterse en mi vida? Cree que tiene derechos sobre mí que no posee. Si tuviera la fuerza suficiente para darle una paliza lo haría._

 _Decidí volar muy lejos y ocultar mi ki, no tenía ánimos de pelear con papá o darle miles de explicaciones…solo necesitaba paz para calmarme y asimilar lo que me había dicho Junior, esa tarde decidí buscar a alguien a quien no veía hace cerca de dos años y que seguramente se extrañaría de verme…pero necesitaba un consejo, un abrazo…necesitaba que alguien me comprenda y sé que ella puede comprenderme..._

* * *

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus opiniones o críticas, nos leemos pronto :)**_


End file.
